starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Towers of Digend
Digend has three tower beacons standing around Hireath. The first of these, the Tower of Bone, rose in Sirith in spring 1701. Two more towers, the Tower of Glass and the Tree of Stone, rose in the autumn of 1701. Digend was personally present at each of these events. Purpose The towers, although different in appearance, all serve the same core purpose - they act as beacons and safe heavens to traveling Vagabonds and herd horses, with the ultimate aim being to lead them to Asylon. The towers are all tall, but not very spacious, as there is but one floor, containing a single, large room. The edges of the room are used by travelers, and it's rare to enter and not see someone set up for the night. The towers are inexplicably warm and comfortable even during cold weather, and they project a great sense of safety to those inside or around it. In the center of each tower there is a great shrine to Digend; an ossified statue depicting the god. If offered to, she grants wishes of safety by projecting directions to Asylon into the mind of the worshipper, allowing them to reach her city should they wish to do so. Those devout to Digend may choose to pilgrimage to one of the towers to offer at her altar. They are also frequented by souls seeking Asylon.' ' Tower of Bone The Tower of Bone is a mysterious construct created by the ungod Digend. It stands tall in the middle of the Bone Orchard, an unnatural forest of bone. Despite the creepy atmosphere, the area is very safe for travelers, and being in the vicinity of the tower makes one feel less inclined to commit violent acts, even if they originally came there with such intentions History The Tower of Bone appeared in the spring of 1701 after a group of Hedgewitches gathered for the Wordsmith Gathering summoned Digend. After the creation of the Tower the area was left largely undisturbed by visitors until the summer 1701, when a group of Breimen and Vagabonds explored the site, and accidentally activated the stored energy within, allowing Digend to release a great storm on Hireath. This release expended much of the arcane energy held within the Tower, opening her doors and allowing Digend to gain a new, more mature body as her plans came to fruition. After Digend left the Tower, it became a beacon and a safe harbor for travelers. The first to enter it discovered the broken shards of a very large crystal inside. Although most of these were cleaned away in the following days, a few shards survive, becoming tokens and souvenirs held by visitors. Tower of Glass The Tower of Glass is a mysterious construct standing in the arid landscape of Sedo. It resembles a natural rock formation in shape, and is the least tall of the towers, instead being much wider at the base. The tower is made of a strange, very hard glass that is not breakable by any known means. The glass has mirroring prosperity, but is also see through, and casts a range of prismatic shadows and lights onto the surrounding landscape. A river flows upstream inside the walls of the tower, and seems to move within the glass, with the tower occasionally spouting water from the top, but seemingly never running dry. The tower is decidedly unnatural and beautifully wrong. In an effort to keep travelers away from it, Alya has sent several Zesla to guard the surrounding desert and oasis’´. The zesla will attempt to guide people away from the tower, although it is still possible to visit it. History The Tower of Glass was raised in autumn 1701 after the efforts of two Missionaries caused enough discord to fuel Digend’s creation. The ungod harnessed the energies of Alya and Cascade, who were in the midst of creation when the tower appeared at its epicenter. Digend personally appeared to mortals who (mostly inadvertently) helped her create the tower, but fled before she was caught by Alya. The Tower proved her strength however, as it was able to withstand Alya’s rage. Tree of Stone The Tree of Stone is a mysterious construct standing in the midst of Onea’s deep and untouched forests. It is shaped like a great tree, and a striking pure white in color. The tree looks completely ordinary except for the size, but on closer inspection it is not made of wood, but instead hard granite, shaped and bent exactly like a tree would. The treetop sees the branches twist into each other like wrought iron. The forests around the monument are covered in a perpetual mist, and are easy to get lost in. If one comes seeking the Tree, however, the mists will guide them there. History The Tree of Stone was raised in autumn 1701, after travelers bore witness to Digend’s visions of the other gods, and how they had failed the mortals of Hireath. Using their emotions and the chaos in their hearts, Digend created the Tree, and then vanished. During this event, the tree temporarily had the power to teleport those touching it to the place they called ‘home’ or whatever other place they desired to be. This power vanished after the group had made use of it, and the Tree is no longer able to teleport people. Category:Vagabonds